7 of spades and a rose
by cam.eckert
Summary: Harry has to come to terms with the war, and his hormones. Warning: This is rating m for mature, if your not mature, leave. as always the rights to harry potter and his minions (lol) do not belong to me but your royal highness jk rolling herself. the song lyrics i use do not belong to me but their respective owners. UPDATE: so I deleted chapter nine as I wasnt happy with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As Harry threw the elder wand into the black lake, he drew upon his friends for comfort….for love….and in that moment, he felt more relieved and loved then he had in a long time. The world came back to him, he sighed and turned to Ron who was holding Hermione's' hand.

"I suppose, we should start helping with cleaning up. I'm glad you guys found each other."

"Mate you still have Ginny" Ron said cheerfully

"About that…."

Hermione grimaced and turned to Ron.

"Harry broke up with Ginny, Ron. He felt like she only loved him like an idol, like a trophy she could brag about. Harry loves her, but as a little sister. Please understand…..he never meant to hurt her."

Ron about to punch Harry nodded and agreed.

"So, who do you have in mind mate? Madam Rosmerta?"

"Ronald!" Hermione hit Ron with her bag and Ron held up his hands defensively.

"Hey, just saying Harry is now a savior; any woman would throw herself at him"

"But Ron, I don't want just anyone, I want someone who can see the real me, not just some god or savior."

"Harry, you will find someone…..Neville has Ginny, I have Ron….don't worry. and anyways, let's head back to the castle"

As the golden trio walked through the wreckage and started to survey the damage, Ron and Hermione went to go see Molly and the rest of the family. Harry let his mind wander, they were right. He would find someone, but who would not know who he was? For a moment he thought about leaving the magical world, maybe living in a nice muggle suburb like his aunt, but the thought of leaving all he ever knew felt….wrong. There were girls who were pretty. beautiful even, but none he could see himself settling down with.

There was Luna, always…airy, always thinking and being…well Luna. He at one time fancied her, but Luna never showed any interest. He hoped maybe the christmas party last year would help her see that he had feelings for her, but alas, she did not see. Perhaps he should just tell her. Then there was Cho…..pretty Cho who was always so distant and alone. He could try and rekindle _that_ flame, but he thought better of it. Better to let sleeping dogs lie.

So soon enough he found himself in his old room, a gaping hole next to Neville's bed but yes, this was his. He heard footsteps and grabbed his wand and silently cast a disillusion charm and hid behind one of the exposed beds.

"Itty, bitty…..baby"

With a yell, he disarmed Bellatrix and tackled her to the ground and jabbed his wand under her chin.

"I saw you die, Molly finished you."

"That Weasley woman? Ha! she couldn't even finish a bowl of porridge" she spat and Harry held his wand higher to her neck.

"That woman has been like a mother to me, since your dear old pal Tom took away mine" he spat "I should kill you right now, you deserve that much for the Longbottom's and Sirius."

As he said his godfathers name he saw what looked like guilt and remorse in her eyes, but then it vanished quickly just as it came.

She snarled "That night wasn't supposed to go down like it had Potter, there are things even you do not understand…..things that I will make you see even if it means my death, she rolled herself over and straddled harry and took her wand from him. as he began a complex curse that would leave her stunned but able to speak, he saw she was not getting ready to curse him, but merely producing memories from her head.

"Take these potter, you shall see the meaning of my visit"

She held a vial not unlike the one Hermione procured form her bag to place Snape's memories in, and let Harry take it.

Harry, not being one to be fooled quickly stunned her and dissapperated her and him to Dumbledores office and he let the memories flow into the pensive.

As he came to bear, he realized he was at a wedding….her wedding…..Redolphus looked happy but Bellatrix looked like she might be ill. Weird harry thought, had she never wanted to marry him? The memory spun and she was in Malfoy manor. Narcissa was yelling at her, why had she tortured the Longbottom's so much? Bella was crying, at least what she passed at crying.

"He made me do it, I swear it Cissy, he has me under the imperious curse. Oh please hide me, hide me I beg you, don't let him get to me again.

"Bella, you must keep up your end, if you don't you will die, he will surly kill you, don't you see? You must act like the insane woman who everyone sees for your own good." The memory spun and again he was at a wedding, but this time it was Bill and Fleurs, she had just cursed Molly and was about to curse Potter when he grabbed a hold of Ron and they dissapperated with a cry she tore after Lucius and went to the manor.

Another memory this time she was being tortured for not cursing potter, blood seeping through a gash in her side and she was hanging by chains along a wall. She was naked and her hair was covering her breasts and just as Harry closed his eyes and began to look away he heard a voice laugh dryly and say, "You failed me, why must you fail me? CRUCIO!"

Bellatrix's screams echoed throughout the rooms and the memory snapped to the Ministry of Magic. She had just dodged a half ass curse from that werewolf and as she saw Lucius go down she realized they were outnumbered. she was about to apperrate, when she felt someone take control and cast avada kadavra and saw it hit Sirius. Her eyes widened at who she had hit, at first she was confused still shocked at what she had done she felt Voldemort take more control over her mind and skip her away.

The memory ended and Harry gulped fresh air.

To be continued….Perhaps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

7 of Spades and a Rose

Chapter 2

Harry gasped and gulped fresh air and sank to his knees. She's…..she's innocent….he couldn't believe it. All that rage, all that hurt and anger and shame and guilt for letting Sirius die, it wasn't his entire fault, it was all Voldemort's….she was under the imperious curse. While not the majority of the time, he had to take what he knew to the Wizardgamot. Make them see she wasn't responsible for what she did. He picked her up gingerly, now aware of all the torture marks and scars along her body, and carefully placed her on a bed he conjured up and waited for her to wake.

30 minutes later.

"Ugh."

"Shhhh, its' ok you're…you're safe now."

"Di-did you see it all?"

"Yes Bellatrix, I did."

"So….what now?"

"STUPEFY!"

"EXPELLIOUMOUS!"

"Harry what are you doing with Bellatrix?! Are you ok mate?! How is she alive?!

"HEY STOP SHE'S OK!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S OK? IT'S BELLATRIX LESTRANGE, HARRY!"

Harry slams Ron against the wall and tosses him aside to stop him from cursing Bellatrix even more and pushes him and Hermione towards the pensive and jumps in and pulls them along Bellatrix's' memories. Once done, Hermione lifts a shaking hand to her mouth, "Harry you know what this means?" Ron, who is pale in the face, stutters and sits down on a chair.

"Yes, Hermione, she's innocent."

Ron lifts his head. "Wait last year, Dumbledore had you get a memory professor Slughorn had altered out of guilt. How do we know she hasn't done that just to get away from being sent to Azkaban?"

"We don't Ron, but Harry, what do you think? Is Ron right, is she doing this just to escape being sent back to prison?"

"Guys, you weren't there. She had a chance to kill me, to torture me, to play with me, and she didn't….I think we are finally seeing the true Bellatrix Lestrange. You saw how she was treated! How Tom just took control of her for months, how he used her to kill Sirius, how she was tortured. And if she resisted, she'd die, or she would be tortured or worse!"

Ron shuffled his feet and muttered something and Hermione enervated Bellatrix and gave her wand back.

Ron flinched when she looked his way and left quietly, Hermione gave one last look at Harry and whispered "I hope you know what you're doing Harry" and followed Ron. The truth was, he had no idea what he was doing…part of him was stilled mad, and scared of her. The other part wanted justice and for her to be able to start over. There wasn't a class on what-to-do-when-the-woman-you-have-hated-for-years-suddenly-is-innocent. Harry now looking at her blushed. Her ragged, war torn, holy corset and black plaid skirt were ripped so much, that it didn't leave a whole lot to the imagination.

"Could you, uh, put some clothes on, Bellatrix?"

"Huh? Oh don't tell me The Chosen One is embarrassed by a little cleavage now!"

She stood up a little wobbly and almost fell down again till Harry caught her in his arms.

"So it's true then, Bellatrix is alive."

Looking up quickly and then back down at Bellatrix and blushed so red it would rival Ron, Harry slowly put her down on the bed, Harry turned to Ginny.

"Yes, and as hard to believe as it seems. She, while not completely innocent, has been under the imperious curse for a lot of her wrong doings by Voldemort."

Bellatrix sits on the side of the bed "Uh hello, I'm right here you know, no need to pretend I'm not."

Walking slowly up to Bellatrix, Ginny takes one look at her and punches her right in the face. Harry throws himself in front.

"IT'S NOT FAIR YOU SICK, HORRIBLE, ANIMAL! HOW COULD YOU DO ALL THOSE THINGS?"

"GINNY STOP IT NOW! LISTEN AND HEAR HER OUT FIRST!"

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON HARRY? SHE TORTURED NEVILLE'S PARENTS! SHE KILLED SIRIUS! SHE IS AN ANIMAL AND YOU ARE SIDING WITH HER!"

"NO! VOLDEMORT KILLED SIRIUS, NOT HER! VOLDEMORT TORTURED ALICE AND FRANK, NOT HER! AND DAMN RIGHT I'M GONNA TAKE HER SIDE! SHE ISN'T COMPLETELY INNOCENT, BUT I'LL BE DAMNED IF I'M GONNA LET HER TAKE THE FALL FOR SOMETHING SHE HAD NO CONTROL OVER! IF I DIDN'T, THEN WE WOULD BE JUST AS BAD, IF NOT WORSE, THEN TOM!"

Ginny stumbled back as if he had hit her and turned and ran out the door and down the steps.

Bellatrix lay on her stomach and started picking at her fingernails like she hasn't a care in the world. "Well that could have gone smoother Romeo."

"Did you just quote a muggle?"

"Shakespeare was a squib, actually."

"No way!"

"Yup….A few United States presidents were wizards too."

"Wow…..I didn't know you were so smart."

"I didn't know you were so handsome." Bellatrix wiggles her eyebrows.

"In your dreams, Bellatrix. You're not my type."

"Ugh, it's Bella, and please…you can't tell me your type is miss prissy over there. I bet I can do things she wouldn't even dare think of, and I can do them all with my mouth." She winks and Harry blushes and stammers.

"I…I….better make sure no one harms you again, at least until we can get you a fair trial. Let's go to my place."

Bella gets up slowly and Harry looks away as Bella comes close and leans into his ear. "With pleasure, and I do mean" Bella licks his earlobe softly. "pleasure." Purring the last word out, she sashays her hips and walks out the door, but not before she looks and sees Harry staring at her ass. with a smirk, she whispers, "This is gonna be fun."

End of chapter 2…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

With a small pop, Harry and Bella apperrated in number 4 privet drive.

"This used to be my aunt and uncle's house. They moved to the states to be away from the war. Its mine now….and yes, they were muggles."

Bella, who was snooping around, found the room under the stairs.

"If they were muggles, why did they have a place for their house elf?"

Harry grimaced and spoke softly, "That used to be my room."

"Oh…" Bella went upstairs and looked around. Harry decided to get comfortable and make them dinner.

A few hours later, intrigued by the smells, Bella came down from the shower wrapped in one of Dudley's muggle band, "Avenged Sevenfold", cotton towel. Harry seeing this, blushed and looked away as he set the table.

"You like what you see, Potter?" Bella struck a seductive pose and then crawled in Harry's direction. "We could have a lot of fun Potter…..Think of all the things we could do." Bella gave him a seductive wink, and then Harry shoved her back.

"Stop. Bell, we can't…."

"Why not?"

Harry stood up straight and roared suddenly. "BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE INNOCENT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MAD AND EVIL! WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO GET ALONG THIS WELL AT ALL. I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ATTRACTED TO YOU! YOU, WHO KILLED ALL THOSE PEOPLE AND DID ALL THOSE HORRIBLE THINGS! I KNOW IT WASN'T YOU WHO DID SOME OF THOSE AWFUL THINGS, BUT MY BRAIN STILL THINKS THAT YOU'RE EVIL! IM NOT SUPPOSED TO THINK YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL, I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO THINK THAT WE CAN BE FRIENDS AND THAT EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT, BUT I DO! YOU'RE A BEAUTIFUL CHOAS AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! YOU'RE EVERYTHING I LOVE, AND EVERYTHING I HATE! YOU KILLED MY GODFATHER I KNOW IT WASNT YOU BUT HES GONE! BELLA HE IS GONE AND I HAVE TAKEN YOU IN. I CARE YOU DAMN IT AND IM NOT SUPPOSED TO! THIS ISNT RIGHT!

Harry storms out knocking a vase of fresh roses off the small coffee table and dissapperates. Leaving Bella near tears and dinner to get cold. A few hours later, Harry opens the front door and steps through and sees nothing but a blur and he is knocked back against the door.

"I'll leave. I'll go away. I'll do whatever you want, but please, please Harry don't leave me…..Don't give me over to the Aurors. I beg of you, don't throw me away like my master did all of those times." Harry, taken aback, wraps his arms tight around Bella and looks down at the sobbing wreck of a woman he has been told to hate. "I won't".

End of chapter 3…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

Harry woke up and realized immediately this wasn't his room, previously Vernon's and Petunias old room. He made decorative designs along the walls and redecorated everything. He shifted and rolled over to go to Bella's room, formally Dudley's old room, when his face landed in long think black hair streaked with dark green. At first he was confused and then he remembered last night with vivid clarity.

10 hours earlier

As harry held Bellatrix soothingly, he scooped her up and took her to her bed, she had already put her things away, now that he took a look at her body, he noticed scars covering her back where he guessed someone had whipped her mercilessly. The more he looked the more he appreciated her beauty and was stunned by the damage she had suffered. The more he looked….the more he wanted to touch her, to kiss her, to love her like she has never known….. She curled up on the bed and motioned for him to come lay down. As if that motion was a trigger Harry was brought to reality

"I don't think that's a good idea Bella….."

"Why? Just this once please. I don't bite…hard." With her pleading and her looking so pitiful and helpless he sighed and lay down softly on the bed but not to close as for her to touch him. She sighed and moved closer and wrapped a slender arm around his strong torso, and fell asleep listening to Dudley's radio playing some rock song.

Harry begun to sing aloud softly to it…..

"I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I love you, to love me, I'm begging you, to beg me. Ill shine up the brown old shoes, put on a brand new shirt, get off late for work, if you say that you love me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bella's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He didn't really mean that did he? She's not mad; she's not insane she isn't. She still has her mind about her. She never meant to kill Sirius cant he see that? Oh god he left, he is gonna turn me in. No don't cry Bella, you don't cry you are fearless and insane Bellatrix Lestrange. You don't cry damn it! Gather yourself up! Look at you; you're such a pitiful mess. Master was right, I'm useless! Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

I care for the boy…I…..I am in love with him. No. No it can't be…but it is.

The last thought in her mind before she fell into a dreamless sleep was…..I'm in love with Harry Potter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He looked down at her, all curled up and frail and all he wanted to do was cuddle her, and tell her everything was gonna be all right. He was afraid if he did that, he would lose control of himself and he didn't want to hurt her, or make any rash decisions. She needed a protector right now, not a lover…he began to sing to an old tune he liked on the radio and noticed that she snuggled up to him and wrapped an arm around him. He grinned without realizing it, and began to drift off to sleep. The last thought that went through his head was that he was falling in love with Bellatrix Lestrange, and he didn't care.

Present

Harry slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake Bella, and snuck out to go make some coffee. He had grown used to it since it was the only thing they had to drink, he had to go grocery shopping today and he needed new clothes. After months of being on the run, he needed proper wizard robes, and new muggle clothes, all the running and jumping had built him a frame fit for a gym monkey. While still on the skinny side, he had acquired a small amount of facial hair, he got rid of that magically, so much easier then manually shaving it off….more precise too. He had just filled the pot up with water when Bella walked in and the doorbell rang at the same time.

"mor'in' 'arry" Bella said groggily, harry just stared at her. She was wearing a 3 sizes to big t shirt Harry had picked up at a garage sale, it said "never dreamless" and apart from that, he guessed she wasn't wearing much else.

"Morning Bella…..coffee?"

The doorbell all but forgotten rang again.

"Calm your panties I'm comin!"

Harry opened the door and was greeted to not one, but two of the members of the Order.

"Hello Kingsley, Hello Author. What brings you here?"

"Morning Harry, might we come in?"

"Yes, yes of course come in….what's all this about?"

Author set a hand on Harrys' shoulder like he did when he was serious. "Well when Ron, Ginny and Hermione told us that Bellatrix Lestrange was alive, miraculous enough, and innocent of most of her crimes to boot, we had to come and see if it was true and if you were ok."

"Yes, she is alive, yes what Ginny, Ron, and Hermione told you is true. I have the memories locked in my trunk right now if you wish to see them for yourselves…..she's…..it's like she's a completely different person Kingsley. Honestly she hasn't once tried anything REMOTELY harmful to me."

Just then Bellatrix came around the corner asking who it was, huge shirt and all, or in the case, nothing at all. Kingsley whipped out his wand faster than Harry saw and Harry silently cast protego around Bellatrix and stood between as to shield her.

"Kingsley it is fine, I assure you, she will not harm us."

"Harry, you do not know her like we do, she could be manipulating you to have her way then kill you."

"Like you know her so well? She isn't the same person she was back at the castle Kingsley I promise you that."

"Kingsley, let's just relax and hear Harry out. If he trusts her, so should we." Author gave Kingsley a look and he slowly lowered his wand.

Harry let go of the shield and they finally noticed what she was wearing.

"Harry please tell me you did not sleep with her."

Harry seeing what Author was hinting at, blushed tomato red….he had to think of something and quick.

"I swear it's not what it looks like…..she had a bad dream…and I went in to investigate and she was tangled up in the sheets. I had to cut the sheets to get to her and her clothes got ripped when I did."

Harry cast a pointed look at her and she disappeared for a few minutes and then reappeared through the kitchen in black skinny jeans, black shirt, and red lipstick that looked bright and dark at the same time.

"Now harry, we want to make sure you are not under imperious, or any other spells or potions…please stand."

Harry stood and let the two Order members perform various spells and detection charms and finally they were done.

"So….it is all true…she really is innocent." Kingsley ran his hand through his pocket and took out a quill and wrote out a memo.

"The ministry must know about this Harry, she must get a fair trial."

"I know, we were gonna go to the ministry today."

"Well for now, just…try and get comfortable, with all the death eaters that are turning themselves in, and that we captured during the final hours of the war, her trial won't be held if not later than 6 months."

"Harry you must be careful, she may be…..reformed so to speak, but she is still dangerous. Better to be on the safe side, the on the dead side eh?"

"Thanks Author I will, and uh…I'm sorry about Ginny. I wanted to talk to you and Molly but I wanted to leave you alone as a family too."

"Harry, when will you realize…..you ARE family….as for Ginny, she always was fascinated by you, it was more of a crush then anything I think. Truth will out yes?"

Grinning at the memory of his hearing before 5th year, he shook his and Kingsley's' hand and bid them farewell.

End of chapter 4….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry stepped out of Olivanders and into the busy street. Since the war was over, every business was bursting to life again. He had originally just wanted a check up on his want since it was split in two but it ended up being a long trip. Everyone either gave him space so big he could move Hagrid through, or they were crowding him. People wanting advice, or to sign a poster or to duel for fame. He had managed to convince Bella to stay home while he went shopping. His next stop was Madam Malkins for new robes till he heard a pop behind him signaling someone had apperrated behind him. Before he even looked he knew it was Bellatrix. He just…knew. So he kept strolling towards Malkins and stepped inside. Whether the upcoming gasp was because of him or Bellatrix he wasn't sure, but he didn't mind. He went up to the clerk.

"Hello, is Madam Malkin in?"

"She is busy, you will have to come back another…."

At this point the store clerk looked up and saw it was Harry Potter and stammered.

"M….m…..my apologies Mr. Potter, right this way."

"Thank you."

The store clerk led Harry, and subsequently Bellatrix, to the back.

"Mr. Potter here for you Ma'am."

"I've been expecting you, Mr. Potter."

"You have?"

"Of course, can't have the Chosen One running around naked as a blue jay can we?" She smirked and laughed at Harry's expression.

"Of course, from what I hear, no one would complain."

Harry turned red and laughed nervously as Bellatrix slid past him and whispered something in Madam Malkins ear and she pointed down the hall way and to her left.

"Well id better get on with the day. Customers to measure and bills to pay eh?"

Harry looked bewildered as Bellatrix took his hand and dragged him to the back to wear a changing room is.

"Bellatrix first I thought we agreed for you to stay home, the people aren't ready for you to just be wandering around. Second, what's going on?"

"Hush Harry. Trust me."

She pushed him into a chair and grabbed something tiny and red and headed into the room. Three minutes later she came out with the sexiest bra on. Harry sat there too stunned to do anything and Bella walked toward him and bent down and kissed him hard and made sure to shove every inch of her 36 DD cleavage in his face.

"You like what you see Harry? You want more?"

Harry couldn't answer but she was sure he wanted more so she slowly eased her fingers lower, past her belly button, past her buttons on her jeans, and un-snapped them. Harry gasped as she slowly, inch by tiny inch, lowered her jeans to the floor to show a matching set of red cotton panties with black lace. She stepped out of the pants and sat down on Harry's lap facing him. Harry let out a small groan as she pressed into his now rapidly hardening member and felt him buck involuntarily into her. Bella moaned softly and slowly ground her hips into his and felt the panties get soaked with her juices. Harry let out a small moan as Bella sucked and nibbled his earlobe. With a start, Harry remembered where he was and with a warning to grab her clothes and he dissapperated them back to number 4 Privet Dr.

Just as harry opened his bedroom door to continue what Bella started, he noticed he wasn't the only one in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and looked up to see Ron and Hermione sitting on his bed looking at him with…..what he guessed was shock, disgust, awe, and horror.

"Bloody hell mate!"

Harry attempted to shield them from Bellatrix and at the same time try and cover his body with a sheet.

"Harry, as much as we are all friends, I don't think Ron is that good of a friend." Hermione quipped.

"I…uhhh…yeah sorry ill just be….uh…yeah."

"Harry, who is behi…OH MY GOD! HARRY JAMES POTTER PLEASE TELL ME THAT ISNT WHO I THINK IT IS! DONT TELL ME THAT IS BELLATRIX!

Always were the brightest witch Hermione. Way to ruin my day, Harry thought. Bella peeked under Harry's arm….

"Uhhh, hi! I'm just gonna…go now…BYE!"

"Oh no you don't!"

Hermione cast rope with her want and charmed it to tie her and harry to the edge of the bed.

"OI! HERMIONE THIS IS HARRY! STOP!"

"RON DO YOU SEE WHO WAS BEHIND HIM?"

Ron who now saw Bellatrix went red.

"Bloody hell mate, good job on the goods."

"RONALD WEASLEY! STOP BEING AN ARSE! HARRY IS SLEEPING WITH BELLATRIX LESTRANGE THIS ISNT THE TIME FOR FIST BUMBS AND…..AND….HIGH FIVES!"

"Hermione, listen, it's not what it seems."

Hermione just lifted her eyebrow and snarled at him.

"Well ok, it IS what it seems, but I swear it's not how it went down Hermione, just…..let me out and I'll explain everything."

Bellatrix unfortunately piped up at that moment to say:

"Damn right I didn't go down, I never got the chance."

"Hush you; I'll deal with you later."

"Mmmm please do. I've been a bad girl."

With a wink, Harry turned red and Hermione turned red with disgust and un-tied Harry but kept Bellatrix firmly tied.

"Now….explain how you are sleeping with the person who killed hundreds of people killed your godfather, grant it, in a roundabout way, and tortured Neville's parents….also in a roundabout way!"

"Well you see….funny story there. I had just gotten out of Olivanders and was heading towards Madam Malkins, to get new robes when she apperrated behind me. I was kind of annoyed because we discussed that the public wasn't ready to have her out and in the open. Her argument was the public would NEVER be ready. So I said whatever and flew over to Diagon Ally. Well she asked about something to Madam Malkin, and then dragged me over to the back and well…..this happened."

"And you're ok with…..this?!" She gestured to him with the sheet around his body and Bella who was nearly naked. "What would Sirius say?"

"Oi! Mud blood over there! My dear cousin would say, "Have fun while you can, before you die!"

At the same time she said that a full body bind curse hit her followed by a slap across the face from Ron.

"DONT YOU DARE HIT HER RON!" Harry bellowed.

"SHE JUST CALLED HERMIONE A MUDBLOOD." Ron roared!

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT SHE SAID, YOU GUYS STILL TREAT HER LIKE SHE WAS THE SAME PERSON IN THE CASTLE ALL THOSE DAYS AGO! THAT'S NOT FAIR. YES I WAS GONNA SLEEP WITH HER! YES I WAS STILL OF MY MIND! YES I STILL AM GONNA SLEEP WITH HER! YES I HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER! YES I KNOW HOW CRAZY IT SOUNDS! NOW IF YOU DONT MIND….GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

And with that, he summoned a port key and chucked it at them and they disappeared. He took care of the rope holding Bella and lifted her up on the bed and removed the body bind curse.

"Are you ok Bella? Are you hurt?"

"Oh please, they couldn't hurt me if they tried."

"You shouldn't have called Hermione a mud blood, it just made everything worse."

"They had me tied up!"

"Me too but I'm not shouting obscene things, offending my friends."

"Harry, if they can't accept that we are together, and that I'm not all that evil as I seem, then are they friends worth having?"

"DAMN RIGHT THEY ARE WORTH HAVING! AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME, TO THEM! THEY ARE FAMILY! HOW DARE YOU SIT THERE AND SAY ARE THEY REALLY WORTH IT! MAYBE YOUR JUST AS EVIL AS THEY SAY!"

"AND HOW DARE THEY THROW SIRIUS DEATH IN MY FACE! I HAD NO CONTROL OVER THAT AND THEY KNOW IT! THIS IS WHAT I MEANT! NO MATTER WHERE I GO POEPLE WONT SEE BELLATRIX LESTRANGE THE GOOD PERSON, THEY WILL SEE BELLATRIX LESTRANGE LUNATIC AND MURDERER!"

Harry about to argue back looked at her and saw she was near tears.

"Bella…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Bella."

"Harry…..please….I just….I'm just so tired of being bad…I just want to be loved…I want to be normal! I want a family. I want a few kids and a husband that loves me."

"Bella…"

Harry crawled in bed with her and held her tight in his arms and rocked her and for the first time…..he kissed Bellatrix.

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Harry woke up to the sound of music thumping downstairs. He crawled outta bed and went down the stairs to see Bella listening to Van Halen's album 1984 on an old vinyl record. He knew what it was cuz he liked the muggle band and he bought the record player at a discount and he got the few vinyl albums with it.

"Morning love."

Bella was twirling around and dancing to the beat of "jump". She was so beautiful…..in his beat up dirty old tee shirt too big for him and hair a mess of curls.

"Good morning Bella….you hungry?"

"Mmmm for you…..yes."

She tackled him on the couch and saddled him.

"Bella!"

"What harry?"

"I uh…I have morning wood, and you're making it permanent."

She ground her hips into his and kissed him hard and deep.

"I know, I can feel it."

Bella slowly lifted off her shirt and Harry saw the most perfect round breasts he had ever seen.

"Touch me, Harry touch me please."

Harry slowly reached up and cupped her right breast and hesitantly flicked the nipple with his tongue and sucked it lightly. He took it as a sign to carry on when she bit his shoulder to muffle her moans. As Harry moaned softly he kissed her hard and bucked his hips into hers.

"B….Bella…..more…please more."

She slid down his boxers and gasped at the sized. It was well over 6 inches, nearing more 8 inches long and 3 inches wide. Warm, pulsing, and wet with pre-cum, she slid her panties aside and slowly lowered herself on Harry's thick member and bottomed out with a shiver and moan.

"Oh Harry, oh god you're so big."

"Bella oh god you're so amazing…so tight and wet."

Bella slowly lifted herself nearly off and plunged down fast and bottomed out causing both of them to moan. Bella grabbed the side of the couch and started to slowly ride Harry for all he was worth. He thrust to meet her bounces and took a nipple in his mouth and sucked and licked. Bella had her first orgasm before harry could pull off her nipple which made Harry cum deep in her while she was bottomed out which made her orgasm a 2nd time. After they recovered, Harry made beeakfast3

"Jesus Harry, why haven't you buggered half the school with that?"

"No one struck my fancy and never had time…you were my first and boy was it."

He kissed her lips and they cuddled the on the couch.

"So what happens now?" Harry whispered.

"Well Clark saves Luther from his car and he escapes."

"Not with the show Bella. With us."

"I thought we might take it a day at a time. make it last while it can."

"Should we tell anyone?"

"I suppose….the Granger girl and Weasley can know. I don't want to be plastered all over the Daily Prophet."

"I know Bella. I think we should go tell them together."

"Are you mad? After what Granger did last time? And we didn't even do anything! What is she gonna do now that we actually did the deed?"

"I suppose your right. Well I could go over and tell them."

"You do that. In the meantime, your mine."

Bella slid off the couch and took Harry in her mouth and in no time he was ready. She continued to slowly lick and pump him with two fingers and took 5 inches in her throat in one go. Harry moaned loudly and grabbed her hair and bobbed her head faster and she obliged by taking in another inch and half, making her gag slightly. Bella soon felt herself get wet and she slid a finger in her quim and stroked her clit which made her spasm. As she pumped Harry for cum, she was slowly pumped two fingers in and out of her quim. She bucked and moaned and came all over her fingers. She backed off half an inch and could feel him pulse and in seconds felt the warm goo splash her throat and tongue. She swallowed what she could but there was so much more that it ran down her mouth and landed on her breasts. She pulled Harrys member off with a small pop and scooped it up with her finger and sucked on it which made Harry pulse again sending a small amount of his seed sliding down his softening member. Bella slurped and licked the rest of the cum off. She slowly scooped up some of her cum and Harry took her fingers in his mouth and sucked them dry.

"Mmmm you taste so good Harry."

"I could say the same for you."

"So, what's for desert?"

Harry just smiled and the raced up the stairs with Bella right behind him.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next day after casting several healing charms on his back, Harry decided to fly to the borrow and tell Ron and Hermione that he was now romantically involved with Bellatrix Lestrange. While he knew they would think he was crazy, he hoped they would still be there for him. He arrived on the lawn around 3 and kicked the gnome that tried to bite his leg and walked in.

"HELLO? RON? HERMIOINE?"

He walked through the kitchen and saw Molly watching the family clock showing Author was at work but Ron was home.

"Harry dear, how are you?"

"I'm…I'm ok. A bit stressed but I'll be ok. Is Ron anywhere near?"

"Yes. He was letting Hermione help him with chores and showing how the fillius charm can come in handy for them. I'm quite glad he has found Hermione. He seems…better. More of himself then he has for a long time."

"Yeah. They are both good for each other. Mrs. Weasley, I…I wanted to apologize for hurting Ginny. I never meant to hurt her like that. It's just with the war, and everything….I've changed. I'm not the same person I was and….I know Ginny won't understand….but…I'm sorry."

Mrs. Weasley had a somber smile and hugged him.

"Harry, from the age of 4 Ginny adored you. And when she met you, you melted her heart. I knew it wouldn't work, Ginny's….infatuation if you will….with you wasn't love. In time she will understand."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

"Any time dear….your always welcome here you know that."

He walked out the back and took two steps and ran into Ron.

"Oi….Harry. Hey what are you doing here?"

"Hey Ron, I came here to apologize. I acted like a complete arse and I wanted to tell you and Hermione some stuff too."

"Tell me what?"

Hermione came around the corner with a yellow and white skirt on and a tank top and dirty gardening gloves on and took them off. Before Harry could speak she hugged Harry.

"Harry it's our fault. We came to your house to see how you were doing, we didn't hear anything and so we assumed the worst and thought Bellatrix had killed you so we searched the house for you but we couldn't find you. We should have called or sent an owl and after seeing what we did, we will next time. Please don't be mad Harry."

At remembering how they greeted each other, Harry blushed and hugged her back softly.

"It's ok Hermione; I came to apologize for what Bellatrix said. She had no right to do that but she got mad after you threw Sirius's death in her face. He was her cousin too. And you know she couldn't control it."

Hermione shuffled her feet and muttered something and grabbed Ron's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"What is the thing you wanted to talk to us about mate?"

"What? Oh that….I uhhh Bellatrix….and I are sort of…together."

"We know Harry she is living with you till her hearing."

"No Hermione…we uhhh. We are _together_."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

"Really mate? How….how was it?"

"RONALD!"

Harry grinned and laughed.

"Hermione I know what I'm getting into, you can test me for love potions or anything else but….we are together. Ron…you know I've never done anything romantic before….but bloody hell it was…..it was amazing."

Ron laughed and Hermione turned red.

"What? Haven't you guys….done the dirty?" Harry asked.

"Certainly not!"

"No, she wants to but everyone is always there, we can never get any alone time."

"Well we have an extra room, you guys can move in. I don't mind."

"I don't know Harry, that's a big responsibility."

"Hermione, think about it, we could sit in bed all day and relax. We could have parties and have late night dances. You wouldn't have to sneak in and out of my room….it would be amazing."

"Oh….oh ok…..But we are gonna have to put spells on the house."

Harry and Ron looked at her in confusion.

"Why?" they both said at the same time.

"Well….its huh….well you know….just for safety."

"Oh ok sure."

They all three sat down by an apple tree and lay down to watch the clouds.

"So, what did she do to you mate?"

"Ronald! I hardly think that's our business."

"It's ok Hermione, it's a guy thing."

Hermione rolled her eyes and opened a book.

"Well, you know what she did at Madam Malkins, well the next morning she found my record player and..."

"What's a record player?"

"Well it's a thing muggles used to play music on; there are big plastic discs with tiny groves in them. The needle went into the groove and amplified the sounds into a microphone which made the sound."

"Oh, sounds hard to work."

"It's simple once you know how to do it….so I wake up to hear Van Halen playing. That's a name of the old rock and roll band I like. She found out how to work it and had them playing and dancing to the beat. I went down stairs and asked if she would like anything to eat. She said me, you. and tackled me on the couch and saddled me. Well she was wearing one of my old tee shirts. it was big on me so it was pretty big on her. Well she took it off and told me to touch her so I did, and it just kind of….took off from there."

"Wow…must have been great."

"Did she ride you Harry?" Hermione spoke out of the book.

They both had a confused look on their faces, so Hermione got up and pulled Ron to wear no one could see them behind the tree and had Ron sit down and she straddled him like Bellatrix had done.

"Was she like this Harry?"

"Bloody hell Hermione." Ron was red as a strawberry and slightly short of breath.

"Uh….yeah but I had a hold of her hips."

Ron slowly reached up to grab her hips and she put her weight on her heels and moved her hips into Ron's growing erection which as Harry could see, wasn't too shabby.

"Like this….Ha…Harry?"

Hermione was becoming breathless and Ron moaned and bucked against her.

"Blo…bloody hell love."

"Yes but she went up and down."

Hermione waved her wand and her panties were gone and Ron's pants were gone too.

She slowly slid down Ron's hard member and sat there for a few. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing but he knew he liked it as he got hard. Hermione and Ron moaned softly as she bounced slowly on him. He soon found out why Hermione wanted to cast spells as her orgasm hit her yelled out Ron's name. Afraid someone would hear, Hermione reached for her wand and took Harry's pants off and motioned for him to come. Harry stood up slowly and quickly at the same time and walked a few steps and Hermione engulfed his member deeper then Bellatrix which muffled her yelling. Ron seeing things unfold around him, came hard into Hermione which made her cum on Ron and a 2nd orgasm, which made Harry cum into her mouth, which made her cum again for the 3rd orgasm rocked her body. Harry fell into the grass with a soft thump.

"Bloody hell….did that really happen?"

Ron who was now dressed same for Hermione and Harry, muttered a small yes.

"Harry…..I uhhh….sorry."

"For what? That was the best blow job ever. That's always been my fantasy and now it's come true."

"Really? Mine too."

Ron, who was somewhat together now muttered:

"That not only was amazing but hot…..I'm not even mad. I'm just turned on even more."

Hermione grinned "Harry you said something about a spare room?"

Harry just grabbed his wand, grabbed Ron who was holding Hermione and dissapperated them to number 4 Privet Dr.

End of Chapter 8


End file.
